


In the Heat of the Moment

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slut Harry, Slut Hermione, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: He pushed his lips against her ear, speaking loudly over the music. “No one will know,” he reassured with heated breath.He could feel her body shiver despite the heat. She loosened her grip and moved his hand down her skirt and into her panties.





	In the Heat of the Moment

The arena around them went dark just as Harry and Hermione struggled to push through the crowds to an acceptable spot somewhere below center stage and in the middle of the crowded floor. 

The whole house began to erupt with electricity that Harry could very well feed off of. From ahead of them, lights began to dance across the crowds of faces and walls. The speakers and bass trembling to life as guitar began to thrum and sent vibrations to wash over them.

For the sake of enjoying muggle life, Harry and Hermione sometimes went to London for a feeling of nostalgia and to appreciate that world from whence they had come. Harry had never got to enjoy the life of a muggle, and Hermione always thought it sad. She made a vow to show him a good time whenever the occasion arose.

There was a passion to her that he never knew until they had developed their relationship from childhood friends to young lovers. She had a wild side that he rather much enjoyed when she chose to show it to him. It was as though she had this secret life and personality that only Harry had the privilege of knowing. 

She could be sexy when she wanted. Slutty too if she was intent on driving Harry wild. She liked to drink. She liked to dance. She liked to have a good time. She liked to go to rock concerts and roll on the seduction of it all. The energy between the bodies that stood so close together intoxicated her.

Harry crowded Hermione, keeping his hands on her waist as he settled behind her. She loved how protective he was of her, loved how jealous he could be, how possessive he was when she wanted to let loose and let her curly hair down in a carless frenzy. 

The outfit she was wearing was most likely strategically picked for the occasion. Her skirt was high, no stockings, heels, and a see-through blouse that one might hardly call a proper article of clothing. Through the material, anyone could see the lace of her dark bra and the shape of her body. She flaunted herself only because she knew Harry would always be there with his arms around her and his scruffy kisses against her neck and shoulder.

As the band played, and the room echoed with screams, the singer began to delve into the music with a raspy and soulful voice. The bodies around them crowded closer. They were caught amidst a sea of men and women who all had the same idea as Harry and his lover: let go and get lost in the music.

Hermione felt so small sometimes. She stood ahead of Harry and began to sway. No doubt her beautiful eyes were closed with a look of bliss strewn across her face. Harry could see it. He too closed his eyes as he pushed his nose to her perfumed hair and let their bodies dance together. 

They had made a proper date night of the evening. Dinner and drinks at a nearby pub, followed by hand holding and light chatter as they enjoyed each other’s company. Harry figured he was just about the luckiest man. He loved her more than anyone could comprehend, so much that it hurt sometimes deep in his heart whenever he found himself longing for her. He knew she was his soulmate. 

For some time the band ran through their many songs, and Harry found himself loving each one despite the fact that he had never heard their music before and had to trust Hermione insisting they would be well worth it. Indeed they were.

Harry’s hands wrapped from Hermione’s waist to the front of her stomach. She leaned back against him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck.

As the night progressed, the stench of booze grew stronger around them along with the mixing scents of perfumes and cologne. It was hot, and Harry could feel Hermione’s shirt begin to stick against her body.

Images danced through his head of how she looked when she was covered in a sheen of sweat after their lovemaking. He pictured her just like that beneath that thin bit of clothing.

Fuck, he was hot. So pleasantly so! Everyone around them was absorbed, drunk, and lost in the dream of music. Despite the presence of hundreds around them, Harry felt so intimately close to Hermione. His nails dug against the skin of her stomach as he dipped his nose into the crook of her neck.

His tongue flicked out against her, lips kissing her while she only rolled her hips in response. He knew he could do anything to her. God, he loved her so much. 

He panted as his fingers pushed past the hem of her skirt. Her hand grabbed onto his quickly, squeezing, and he pictured her saying no, that it wouldn’t be appropriate. He didn’t care.

He pushed his lips against her ear, speaking loudly over the music. “No one will know,” he reassured with heated breath.

He could feel her body shiver despite the heat. She loosened her grip and moved his hand down her skirt and into her panties. Again her hips rolled as he kissed against her jaw. He pushed his erection against her rear, unafraid to let her feel how hard he was for her. He pictured her smiling with satisfaction that she aroused him so much as he pushed his fingers between the folds of her flesh and rubbed the button of her womanhood. He couldn’t hear it, but he was sure she was moaning with excitement. 

They could get caught at any moment. Perhaps the people around them already suspected something. It made Harry’s lips split into a smile against her neck. His fingers pushed further down and press inside of her. Oh, how wet he could make her! He was sure she had been riding against him with the intention of bringing herself her own secret passion for some time through the concert. 

It wouldn’t be fair for her to have all of the fun.

The band seamlessly transitioned from one song to the next and picked up to a beat that sent the crowd into a wild frenzy. Quickly, taking the opportunity as everyone began pushing against each other, Hermione reached to pull her skirt up only a bit and push her apple shaped rear to Harry’s erection. 

He bit his cheek as he pushed his fingers deeper into her. His cock was itching. Subtly, Harry pulled his free hand from Hermione’s waist and moved to tug the zipper and button loose on his jeans and pull his dick from his boxers. He pressed against her so she could feel the eager length of him.

Hardly missing a beat, Hermione pulled her panties to the side, pushing her cunt with Harry’s fingers still pleasuring her to the head of him. He groaned and dragged his fingers from her while she pushed her wet heat to kiss against his tip.

Harry’s hands grabbed her hips and gently he thrust into her as she began once again to move her body to the music. He would buck as subtly as he could while she rocked against him. With the crowd pushing against him, he could push hard to her every so often. Hermione rolled upwards to the balls of her feet and followed the lead of the crowd, bouncing up and down with her ass pushed firmly against the pressure of Harry’s hold on her hips.

He was staring ahead, playing as though they were doing nothing indecent and fluttered his eyes. God’s she felt amazing. Her insides were his alone, perfect for the length and girth of him, and shaped just right to cradle his dick. She was wet, clearly turned on as he was to be risking their dignities out in public. He slid in and out of her easily as she bounced.

He was going to cum soon if they kept at it. He bit hard before he pulled himself from her and pushed between the flesh of her outer womanhood. He was jerking himself hard, only kissing the tip of his dick against her puckered pussy. Harder he worked as he could hear her screaming out the lyrics of the song that played around them.

Harry was groaning as he miked the cum from him, splattering her cunt, panties and inner thigh, plenty content to make a mess of her beneath that tight skirt. He rubbed himself against her, picturing his cum dribbling down her pale thigh, and oh how it satisfied him.

She hurried to pull her garments back in place while he stuffed himself back into his jeans, satisfied and rubbing tender circles up and down the length of her torso, his way of silently thanking her for letting him use her in such a delightfully perverted way. 

/\/\

Beer drunk and ears throbbing, Harry and Hermione emerged from the concert and wobbled against each other, their arms slung around each other as they walked down the street. When they were in the open she twisted and smacked him against the arm. “You’ve made a ruddy mess of me,” she jested while he only gave her a grin.

“Coming between my legs like that. My legs are so sticky!” 

“Did you like it, though?” Harry only asked as he leaned against her endearingly. 

“I bloody enjoyed it,” she laughed. “You have this way of making me feel like such a whore and I love it, but only on these special occasions,” she said as she glared at him.

“Of course. The witch Hermione Granger is a proper and professional woman out in public. You’re only Harry Potter’s whore when you want to be.” 

She huffed. “I rather like that,” she laughed.

“You make me so happy,” Harry laughed along with her as he pushed a kiss against her hair.

“I love you, Harry.” 

“I love you too,” came his dreamy reply.

 


End file.
